


[Podfic] Blood Like Wine

by SisterOfWar



Category: Blood Ties, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/pseuds/SisterOfWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <i>Blood Like Wine</i>, by Gryphonrhi</p>
<p>Author's Summary: <i>The only good thing about getting ditched at a party is that you have options immediately available.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Blood Like Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood Like Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/61828) by [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi). 



MP3 available [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B4Wxd238d1TVSXZXdXc3ZGVqaVE/edit?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Image manipulation by me
> 
> Music: _How It Ends_ , performed by Unwoman


End file.
